Beautifully Scarred
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Conrad and Gwendal are busy dealing with bandits! Wolfram's worried his brothers doesn't trust him enough! And yet Yuuri is worried about waking up and finding Wolfram's pretty face next to his—for what reason? Only he knows! But what would the Demon King do if this beautiful face suddenly got scarred? Who would do such an atrocity to our pretty boy? And how angry can Yuuri get?xox


***Beautifully Scarred***

_by: WhiteGloves_

From the author of _**So Lot's a Bishies!** _

comes another tribute for the well loved series- **Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**Yuuri and Wolfram **just can't get enough of each other!

This is a long one-shot chapter dedicated for those two!

(If you've not yet read Lot's a Bishies then what are you waiting for neh?)**^.^**

***cross fingers for season 4***

Thanks for opening and now~ let us begin!

* * *

Conrad quietly opened the room door of His Highness and looked inside. He found Yuuri and Wolfram sleeping closeted together comfortably with their heads touching each other.

The moonlight shone above the two. It was a peaceful sight.

Conrad gave a gentle smile, and then closed the door again.

Everything was well in his Majesty's room.

But not on Gwendal's quarters.

"Is that true? Another group of bandits is on its way _here_?" Lord Von Voltaire asked sharply to the half demon spy Yozak at their conference first thing that dawn inside the castle. This was how Conrad found them when he joined the group moments later.

"Yes," Yozak, who was in his usual shabby garment that never ceases to help him as a spy answered with a little nod of his head, "I've seen the group myself. They are already heading for the boarders of the kingdom intending to break in."

The eldest son of the former queen, in usual green attire, sat behind his desk with hands linked together and a deep wrinkle on his forehead. He didn't seem at all ready for anyone greeting him a _good morning._

It was a serious matter.

"These bandits..." Gwendal muttered with gritted teeth as another line formed on his forehead, "They just never learn."

"Indeed," Günter said with a concerned expression, "just recently a village was attacked by a group of barbaric bandits. We still have some of the casualties around and now we have another group upon us. Just what do these humans intend to do by continuing these attacks? It's outrageous!"

"They are bandits," Conrad answered with a calm face, "they do not belong anywhere so we cannot pinpoint any direct attack from any human countries. They just do what their guts tell them to."

"Invigorating," the silver haired teacher sighed with his beautiful hair falling down gracefully on his face. "His majesty would be so dismayed if he hears this news."

"That he would be," Yozak said with a shake of his head, "because our demon king loves humans as much as he loves his kind."

"Not the right tone to use there, Yozak," Conrad said sounding a little stern but he gave his old friend a quick smile after.

"Anyways," Lord Von Voltair's curt voice said from the table, "We'll operate now before the sun finally rises. It's a good thing we had Yozak guard the boarders last night. There won't be any need to tell the king yet seeing that he's probably still sleeping—"

"—with his little prince, Lord Bielefeld," the spy noted with a smirk but nobody paid him any attention as Gwendal continued.

"—I'll head the troops to tackle them while you Conrad go and lead another troop to the West boarder. The last attack came from the south and now they're attacking from the east. I just can't help thinking these bandits still have connection with one another."

The other three exchanged looks with the soldier in green.

"That may be true," Günter agreed quietly, "attacking from all sides would be a good plan and strategy. If what we think is right and they are associated with the last group we've encountered then there's a possibility that someone is behind these attacks."

"The more reason for us to be cautious," Gwendal's eyes narrowed, "I don't like the idea of the kingdom falling to pieces because of some smart aleck. We need to move ahead, Conrad."

He specifically eyed his half brother. Conrad returned his gaze and then glanced at the silver haired man beside him. He looked thoughtful for awhile, making Gwendal notice his hesitation.

"You're worrying about his Majesty?" he pointed out aloud, making Conrad look at him, "well... it's true his Majesty tends to get into all sorts of trouble whenever you're not around... especially with Wolfram with him... if that's the case then I'll assign another leader on the troop—"

The brown haired captain suddenly gave out a sigh in the middle of this as if finally making up his mind. Conrad looked up at Gwendal with his usual smile.

"No. I think I should go."

"Are you sure?" It was Gwendal who seemed hesitant this time, making the brown haired man smile kindly, "this is the King and _Wolfram_ we're talking about."

"I have to agree with Gwendal," Günter suddenly said looking uncertain, "hearing Wolfram's name makes me doubt even myself."

"Hear, hear," Yozak snickered at the background while Conrad forced a little smile.

"I think Wolfram will be fine with the King around," he then said quietly as he looked at them, his tone of voice final and assuring, "Yuuri's with him after all."

The three other men stared at the confident Lord Weller and said nothing. Conrad smiled again.

Turning to Günter, he added, "I will be leaving his majesty to your hands."

Günter has no objection to that whatsoever. And just like that, preparations were made.

It was just another start of the morning in the Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya has been living in Shin Makoku for a long time that he already got used to the many peculiarities of the Kingdom said both for all the _people _and the_ customs_. Not that it was an easy road—definitely not—especially with all that rules about picking up utensils and slapping people's faces both left and right.

Undeniably, it took him time to understand even the Kingdom's people like Lady Anisanna's dangerous tactics, Gizella's scary military mode, Yozak's hobby of dress ups, Queen Celi's journey to love and even Günter's mother hen attitude. But what he really fought to understand was the idea of having a _fiancé _in such a short notice—let alone— get used to the idea of sleeping with this handsome fellow whose name would even make the dead cry out of love—_Wolfram von Bielefeld_.

But just like getting used with Anisanna trying to pluck his brain out like he was a guinea pig, he also got used to this arrangement.

That was just how things were.

Yet... waking up with Wolfram's face right next to him was still an entirely different matter and that was how the King found himself in early that morning. Upon opening his eyes he found the gorgeous pretty boy sleeping with his untroubled face next to his.

It was so close.

Chill ran down Yuuri's spine and he felt his heart skipped a beat.

And that was when the whole Blood Pledge Castle woke up with Yuuri's high strung cry—

"W-WOLFRAAAAM!"

"Geez, what was that about!?" Wolfram snapped a few minutes later with a frowning face as he walked side by side with Yuuri in the hallway; he was already in his usual blue uniform, "I can't believe how loud you can be early this morning! Have you no manners?"

"Whose fault do you think that was?" the double black youngster asked sounding flustered, "you try waking up with another person's face next to you—let's see if you don't freak out!"

"Freak out? Why would I freak out if I see your face? Is there something wrong with that?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow, a look that would always tell Yuuri that nothing whatsoever was happening out of ordinary for the blonde boy—and that would always throw the double black out of composure.

This attitude would always make him crazy.

"Ahh... you really don't understand me! I meant _too close!_ Like there aren't any centimetres apart!"

"What's wrong with that?" by this time the two of them have paused in the middle of the corridor. Yuuri was already exasperated but the tone of his friend's innocence to such matters always tend provoke him in explaining.

"What's wrong is—! You cannot have your face _that close_ to a person like you're about to...to... I mean! That just can't happen—especially you! You're a guy aren't you? Imagine me waking up from a deep slumber only to find your face too close! It's bad enough I'm on the same bed with a guy! Seriously you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

A spark on Wolfram's eyes flared as he turned to his fiancé with eyebrows contracted; the next thing, he was shouting indignantly—

"What are you complaining about? Sleeping together would mean waking up together! Of course the first thing you will see would be my face because _I'm_ sleeping with you! You _should_ have a heart attack if you find another person on the bed with you—is that what you want to imply you double-crosser! And wait—that idea itself is infidelity! You traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor!" Yuuri said with the same indignant voice— but then suddenly realizing it was all useless, the King just sighed, "how can I make you understand me, Wolfram?"

"It's because you keep on saying weird things," the blonde boy turned his head away and crossed his arms once again, "if you have a problem with my face just say so! If I'm too ugly for you—"

"Heck, like that will even come true— not in gazillion years."

"Shut up! I can't do anything if I'm not _too_ cute for you!"

"T-that's not what I meant! And how the hell are you in any _position_ to degrade your looks!?"

"Already in an argument, you love doves?" a new voice jumped in right to the heated conversation of the two.

Both Wolfram and Yuuri turned in time to see the owner of the voice walk toward them.

"Yozak," Yuuri called, facing the half demon spy, "I didn't know you're here."

"Just came and just about to go," Yozak answered with a wink, "so you two love birds having another heated lovely morning?"

"Don't add fuel to the fire, please," the King muttered under his breath with a side glance at the pretty boy standing beside him. Wolfram snapped his head away to show his annoyance, but then gave the spy a long look.

Then the green eyed boy blinked.

"You've just reported to my brothers, didn't you, Yozak?"

"Yep, and a long one at that," the ginger head spy stretched his arms in turn, "but never mind me, I told you I was just about to go. I just checked on you too and to pass on a message from Lord Weller."

"Hm?" Yuuri blinked this time, "Conrad?"

"Yep. He said he can no longer join His Majesty in visiting the hospital around town today because he was sent off by Lord von Voltaire on a short trip at the outskirts of the kingdom."

"Eh?" Yuuri stared at the spy while Wolfram actually looked surprised.

"Huh? You mean to tell me Conrad's out of the castle?" the pretty boy could not believe it, "but how can that be? His priority is to be Yuuri's guard. Why would my eldest brother send him away from Yuuri... unless..."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed but whatever was on his mind, he did not voice it. Yuuri watched the expression on Wolfram's face change and was suddenly alerted.

"Hey, what's going on? Is it something so serious?"

"Hey, now, don't jump to conclusions," Yozak waved a hand airily but there was a sincere look on his face, "it's not that dangerous, trust me so don't go jumping on your horses _literally_, you two got that? Lord Weller would most definitely come after me if he finds out I gave you two false information—which I'm not suppose to give anyways."

"Then what's with all the secrecy?" Yuuri demanded while Wolfram waited for explanation as well.

Yozak blinked at the two and gave a long sigh.

"Look, the captain headed a party of soldiers to check the boarders just before sunrise. That's it. They're just going to scout the area. Now he sent me to check on you guys and to send the message. He said that His Majesty must _at all cost_ stay in the castle and study with Lord von Christ and that Lord von Bielefeld must stay with him too. That's what he said."

And the spy shrugged his shoulders and said no more.

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at one another.

"Today was your supposed visit in the hospital," the blonde pretty boy reminded the King.

"Oh yeah!" Yuuri suddenly remembered the appointment, "I promised those children in the hospital that I'll visit them! I cannot just back off my promise like that."

"That hospital's the one nursing some humans, wasn't it?" Wolfram added with a strange look, "They are those people who got caught in some recent attacks on the outskirts of town. We definitely cannot go there without Conrad."

"But they were proven innocent civilians," Yuuri insisted, looking determinedly at the emerald eyed boy, "There were children there too, you saw them yourself Wolfram! Why can't we continue going there?"

"Well, because Conrad said so."

"I know but still—!"

"Shhh..." Wolfram hissed suddenly that made the King go silent. Blinking at the blonde boy, he realized Wolfram had his eyes pointedly looking at Yozak who was still standing with them.

Yozak blinked at the boys. Yuuri and Wolfram then exchanged looks.

"Right... we must not go there today... huh..." Yuuri said with both fingers crossed behind him.

Wolfram didn't say anything while Yozak still watched the two. After a second, the spy grinned and then stretched his arms again.

"Oh well, I've passed my message so you too _must listen._ Got that, your Excellencies?"

And he walked passed them with a smile on his lips and called back without looking at the two—

"Lord von Christ will be after you, Your Highness! Make sure you study well!

And he disappeared.

"He's gone!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the arm and tugged on it, "let's make a race for it, Wolf! I don't want to study with Günter knowing that those poor children are waiting for me! Come on!"

"But Conrad's not around," Wolfram said sounding sceptical, "although Yozak's actions are too suspicious... it's like he's expecting us to run anyways..."

"Really?" Yuuri straightened and blinked at the handsome boy, "you think he has seen through us already?"

"Hmm... more like Conrad did." was the pretty boy's answer.

"Really?"

"But I don't get it," the blonde boy continued, "why would Conrad still go out knowing _you_ wouldn't listen in staying in the castle?"

Yuuri thought about it for awhile too, and then straightened his body.

"You've got a point, you know but I we can't just stand here waiting for Günter to catch us! Come on!"

"Hey wait—"

"Let's hurry!"

"Aren't we bringing any supplies then?"

Yuuri stared at the blonde boy.

"Supplies?"

Wolfram raised his eyebrows again.

"You're hopeless! Of course we need to bring something that may liven up the atmosphere of the patients! Hospitals tend to give me the creeps you know—like staying there for a long time can actually kill a person because it's just— _too_ hospital!"

The two boys have started walking again with this conversation on and as Yuuri listened to his friend, he suddenly got a picture of what the blonde boy was talking about.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You're pretty perceptive, aren't you Wolf?"

"That's because _you_ aren't."

"Hey don't be harsh! But then—now that I think about it..."

Yuuri suddenly stopped walking, making Wolfram look back at him and pause. He found Yuuri making a face all of a sudden.

"What in the _world_ are _you_ doing?"

"Well," Yuuri started, his narrowed eyes pointed at the blonde boy, "I don't think we need to trouble ourselves with any supplies if it's only to make them healthy. I'm pretty sure the patience there would _liven_ up by themselves when _you_ arrive... haha..."

"Huh?" Wolfram looked puzzled as Yuuri sighed.

* * *

And it was as Yuuri has expected... the moment they arrive at the hospital...

"I-it's a miracle!"

"Whoaaa!"

"Look, look! He's gone back from the dead!"

One by one, just like the last time, all the patients in the small hospital started getting healed for no reason at all. Men who were at the verge of dying suddenly getting up all lively as if been reborn; others who were too sick to even gulp porridge suddenly opening their eyes wide and exclaiming; and then others actually crying after realizing that it was still possible to _live_ after witnessing such a beautiful spectacle.

"I don't really understand what's going on... are these hospitals just_ too_ great to have this high recovery rate from patients?" Wolfram asked moments later as he and Yuuri passed down the hospital corridor where they could hear exclamations of people from all the wards they passed through.

"You're praising yourself," Yuuri muttered with levelled eyes, "_you_ are the reason they are like that."

"Me?" Wolfram turned to his fiancé with a dignified look, "_Please!_ Do not accuse me of such act of _infidelity_! If there's anyone who would commit that between us then that's most definitely not me!"

"Just how exactly do you manage to get that word in all our conversation?" Yuuri was eager to know.

Just then they saw a small boy come out of the room they were heading to. The small boy also noticed them and then called to his friends.

"Look! Look! The merchant's here!"

Yuuri made a face while Wolfram sighed beside him. It was because Yuuri had to come in his disguise.

"What's the point of visiting them if they won't recognize you as the Demon King?" Wolfram pointed out as they entered the room with the children greeting them happily, "really, you're such a wimp!"

"Quit it," Yuuri sighed again and then smiled at the kids, "I'm glad you guys recognized me!"

"Look, look! The clumsy merchant's here!" said a little girl, making Wolfram press his lips to hide his chuckle while Yuuri looked like he was about to cry with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"I don't get it... why do they remember me like that?" he mumbled with another big sigh.

"It's because... you're a _wimp._" Wolfram was in better spirits with the children that day.

Six children were together in the ward they went to. Four of them were girls and two boys. Unsurprisingly, the children all looked so cute that made them irresistible to the two fathers who remembered their very own child back at the castle.

The nurse accepted both Yuuri and Wolfram in the ward and left the children under their care for awhile.

"Hey, hey," another small boy came up to Wolfram minutes later as they sat around the bed, "you're one of the Demon King's friends, aren't you? Why hasn't his majesty visited us? He promised he would come when he helped us last time!"

"Uhh..." Wolfram blinked, and then exchanged looks with Yuuri who got all gloomy and desperate.

"W-well... that's because..." he tried, not knowing how to start.

"Does his Majesty hate us?" pipped a small girl with eyes like Greta's. It moved both Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Ahhhh!" the King exclaimed suddenly, making even the blonde boy jump in surprise, "I can't do this anymore, Wolfram!"

"W-wait—Yuuri!"

And standing up, the King proclaimed himself with his right hand slamming on his chest.

"It's me! The Demon King!"

Wolfram smacked his face with his delicate right hand and then sighed while all the children starred up at Yuuri in wonder.

Silence passed but nobody spoke. Yuuri felt his nerves leave him.

"No one believes me... huh?" he said after awhile and then sighed in defeat.

The children kept their eyes at the merchant whose contact lense fell out of one of his eyes, revealing a pure black orb that signifies his real identity. And then one by one, the children started smiling.

"It's the Demon King!" they chanted at once, running at Yuuri and embracing him.

"Ahhhh!" Yuuri fell down the floor with a thud as the children all gather around him happily.

Wolfram straightened and then watched the scene before him. Yuuri was having fun and so were the children.

It made the pretty boy smile too.

* * *

An hour later, we see Wolfram dragging Yuuri at the back yard of the hospital.

"H-hey, wait! Wolf!"

"You stupid wimp," hissed the blonde boy, "hurry up and wear your contacts properly!"

"I know, I know!" the King said and put the one that came off back on its place. Blinking to his friend, he said, "there! It's done."

He found Wolfram looking at him anxiously, and then to their surroundings as if ready for any attack.

"What's gotten in to you?" Yuuri pointed out.

"We need to go back to the palace immediately." Wolfram said shortly as he walked ahead of the double black boy, "we cannot stay here. I sense some unfriendly presence."

"Really?" Yuuri looked around too, and then followed after the green eyed boy, "But I think it's okay. We're in the hospital anyways. Besides, how would they know it's me when I'm disguised so convincingly, right?"

"I believe the children just shouted your real identity for the whole hospital to hear," Wolfram pointed out with narrowed eyes toward the King.

"Eh?" Yuuri seemed to finally realize it too. Wolfram had that strange desire to slap his face with his palm again.

"Really. What a _wimp_."

They walked across the trees for some time with Wolfram leading ahead. He pointed out that someone was really watching them and so cannot use the main road. The atmosphere made Yuuri feel suddenly nervous that after some time he just had to speak up.

"Hey, Wolf... why are we doing this? We're in the Demon Kingdom after all... what kind of attack are you expecting?"

"That may be true, but you still can't let your guard down," Wolfram answered without looking back at him, "the best way to attack an opponent is to put them into false sense of security. If we fall on that, we're dead... especially with things now... the country being under attack by bandits. I don't think we have the right to relax even if we're in the castle. Now come on."

King Yuuri stared at his friend with full attention, and then tried to follow him closer.

"Hey, Wolf...wait," he called quietly, "you have an idea of what's happening around then? I understand Conrad and the others have not told me anything yet but I'm sure they will. I trust them. But if you have any ideas of it, come and tell me. I want to know."

Wolfram paused to glance at the black haired boy, his eyes full of meaning.

"Well... not really," he admitted after awhile, "just like you... I'm still in the dark about it that's why I'm so angry. I cannot believe they've kept it for long even with that last attack from the bandits. And I most certainly cannot believe Conrad going there leading a troop if there isn't any trouble going on."

"Hey, wait," Yuuri's eyes widened, "you mean to tell me there's already a war going on and _I _absolutely have no idea about it? What the heck is that?!"

Wolfram opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. After awhile, he closed his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, if there were any wars do you think Conrad would leave us at the castle without a guard?" he turned to the King this time, "and what more, _Conrad_ most certainly expected us to go out of the castle. If anything was so serious I'm sure he wouldn't have hinted that we could."

It was Yuuri's turn to blink at the pretty boy.

"Then why are you so agitated to go back in the castle?"

Wolfram stared at that, and then looked away.

"I... I just wanted to see this through."

"See 'what' through?"

"That you're safely back in the castle," Wolfram eyed Yuuri again, this time his emerald eyes flickering in seriousness that made the black boy stare, "Conrad he... he left you under my care, don't you get that? Knowing he won't be around and knowing we will both still go out, he entrusted you with me! If something were to happen to you then there would be a question of my capabilities to protect you!"

Wolfram's voice suddenly rose up a tone as he continued, "If I can't do a simple thing like that— they won't trust me anymore..."

"Wolfram..." Yuuri stared at the blonde boy with eyes wide, "of course they trust y—"

"They don't." Wolfram looked away with his eyes hidden under his hair, "Ever since I've learned how to fight the two of them—Gwendal and Conrad—had always prevented me in joining the army. They've always kept me inside the castle _waiting_ for news... It was always like that. If they had trusted my capabilities a long time ago... then I could have helped them _a long_ time ago too..."

Silence followed this statement as Yuuri gaped at Wolfram. Yuuri had to admit it: he was surprised by the pretty boy's sudden confession of insecurities. For Wolfram, who was usually the spoiled and bossy one, to suddenly say things like that... the black boy decided the pretty boy must really be worried.

So it was like that after all... Gwendal and Conrad unknowingly put pressure on their youngest brother.

He doesn't know why but for some reason, Yuuri found this _cute._

"I don't think that's it... Wolfram..." he said with a sigh.

Wolfram raised his head a little, and then glanced slowly at his fiancé. He found Yuuri looking at him with a smile.

"I don't think your brothers meant it that way," the King continued softly, "it's not that they _don't_ trust you but that... maybe they don't want you to be hurt."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri for awhile, and then opened his mouth angrily—

"S-seriously, saying something like that! What a disgrace!" he cried sounding flustered, "how many times must I tell you that worrying for a warrior's life is dishonour!"

"But you're not just a warrior for your brothers," Yuuri pointed out, "for them... aren't you a cute brother that must be protected too?"

"What?" Wolfram's face turned redder than ever, "d-don't say ridiculous things! You're shameful!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth! Look, I also have an older brother and I know how protective he can be!"

"Shut up, you're annoying me!" Wolfram strode away looking embarrassed. Yuuri went after him with a smile on his face.

"And who would not want to protect a pretty brother like you, Wolf!"

"I said shut it! Don't try to change the subject about faces, you wimp! You can't fool me—just when I remember how you humiliated my face this morning about waking up finding my face next to yours! You heartless wuss!"

"T-that's a different matter! What kind of guy would want to find another guy's face next to them anyways?"

"See? So you really have a problem with my looks! Well—sorry for being too _ugly!_"

"And I said it already—where do you get the guts to say that _yourself_! It's you we're talking about here!"

Wolfram suddenly whipped around to face Yuuri with his face still so red from the previous conversation. Yuuri stopped too and looked at the blonde boy's face who still seemed agitated.

"Come on, let's not argue now, okay?" the black haired boy sighed after awhile as he straightened his body, "I didn't mean to say that you're ugly. Heck—you're a gazillion times cuter than me so how come you're getting all worked up about looks?"

"Yes!" Wolfram then shouted so fiercely that made Yuuri stop talking, "I'm worried about that! I'm worried about a lot of things these days!"

Wolfram heaved a deep breath and Yuuri saw how his shoulders began to rise and fall as if he has just ran a marathon. Then it struck the King—of the younger brother's worries. Another side of Wolfram. It made Yuuri look thoughtful for awhile.

Wolfram noticed this and had to blink several times.

That was when Yuuri smiled.

"W-what...?" the blonde boy asked rather uncertainly.

"Well," Yuuri said with a sigh again, "you've change a lot, haven't you, Wolf?"

"What?"

"You're not that spoiled brat I've met the first time."

"Why you—!"

"Don't get angry now," Yuuri tapped the blonde boy by the shoulder and said most sincerely, "but I think you've become more beautiful than before."

Wolfram blushed furiously at this.

Yuuri blinked, and then suddenly realized what he has just said.

"N-no, I meant your character!" he tried to continue, "they say character adds to the looks! You have tons of looks so what was left was character a-and now I think you've got character! D-do you get what I'm saying?"

But Wolfram continued to stare at him with his cheeks flushed making it difficult for Yuuri to keep a straight face.

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" the King insisted, seeing the Wolfram was already grinning from ear to ear, "i-it's not what you think I meant! Well—I did mean what I just said about you being beautiful—hey, stop smiling like that, Wolfram!"

"I knew it." Wolfram said after awhile as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his handsome face, "you were just too shy to admit it, huh? So that's how you really feel about me after all... what the... so I needn't worry about your infidelity if that's how you feel about me."

"I don't get how you really understand these things," Yuuri said more to himself as his shoulders sank down in defeat at the once more confident little Lord. But then after awhile, Yuuri realized it didn't matter. Because then as he looked at Wolfram's smiling face, he realized his friend had become more beautiful. Smiling suits Wolfram better. It was enough for him.

As he gazed at the pretty boy's smiling face Yuuri suddenly became aware of rustling movements behind him. Then the next thing he saw Wolfram threw himself toward him with an alarming expression—something was not right.

The two boys tumbled down the ground and still Yuuri couldn't understand what was happening.

"Ouch," he muttered as he tried to get up with Wolfram right above him, "Wolfram, what the heck was that about?"

"We have an attacker," Wolfram hissed at him while looking at a tree. Yuuri followed his eyes and saw a dagger glinting by the tree trunk. Someone had just thrown it at them—probably missing them by inches.

"What the heck, that's dangerous!" the black haired boy said, sitting straight and looking wildly around, "why are they throwing such things at us! Are we in a circus or something?"

"Shhh!" Wolfram said, turning to Yuuri with alert eyes, "someone's around!"

But that time Yuuri didn't care for anything. Just about that time nothing mattered except for what he saw. With eyes wide, Yuuri saw it right across Wolfram's cheek—he saw _damnation._

"W-Wolfram..." Yuuri breathed, surprise by how difficult it was to suddenly speak, "y-your face..."

There was a long cut on the pretty boy's right cheek with blood already seeping from it. Wolfram reached a hand toward it and then gave a tiny cry of pain.

"Ah, damn," he muttered with gritted teeth, "it's deep..."

Yuuri stared at his fiancé with disbelief on his face. Somehow he could not understand why something so beautiful must be destroyed so easily by others. He could not understand what... what purpose that thin line of red was doing on Wolfram's face...

Everything on his head was swirling. His head was aching. He was losing himself, he realized... everything was not right.

It must not be there, he decided. It must not.

It was complete damnation.

Wolfram was trying to look for the attacker still hiding around when Yuuri suddenly stood up.

"Hey—what are you doing, get down!" he cried in surprise, trying to pull the double black down.

But Yuuri was adamant. No. King Yuuri was in rage.

"Who did that...?" said his voice that was so deep anyone might have thought it was coming from the grave. Wolfram saw white aura surround Yuuri and the next thing, he was facing none other than the long haired Demon King.

"Y-Yuuri!" he gasped, unable to react as the leaves whirled around and trees threatened to be uprooted, "Yuuri stop it! We're near the hospital!"

"WHO DID IT!?" the Demon King cried in rage, sending his large water dragons to make an appearance, his eyes slit in anger, "I DARE YOU COME FORT! HOW DARE YOU HURT A FRIEND OF MINE! COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

By this time, people around were already shouting in panic. Even Wolfram didn't know what to do. He tried to stand up but the whirl of wind on his position was just too strong.

Then all of a sudden there was a squeak like that of a mouse getting trapped by the cat. Wolfram watched as a man got hurled up the air by his feet. The man was wearing a bandana on his left shoulder and several patches of clothes around him. There was no doubt he was a human and someone from the hospital at that for he was also supporting a bandaged head.

The man was crying in panic too.

"D-Demon!" he was shouting frantically as he got swept higher and higher.

Yuuri's eyes glinted nastily. It was during these times that everyone would realize he was the Demon King.

"_A small fry..."_ breathed the King, his gritted teeth showing how angry he was still, "_A small fry like you destroying a beauty that cannot be replaced so easily... I shall punish you."_

"Yuuri..." Wolfram, with his face still bleeding, watched in awe as the King slowly advanced to the culprit.

"_Your judgment..."_ the Demon King continued, his eyes sparkling and emitting a dangerous aura, "_shall be passed by my own hands..._"

And the poor man writhed and cried in fear as the Demon King approached him silently. To be killed by a human was accepted. To be killed by the Demon King _himself _was another. The man saw his life flash through his eyes—

Just then—long arms in coat blue sleeves wrapped themselves around the Demon King's body.

"Yuuri, calm down!" it was Wolfram.

King Yuuri glanced behind him with his expression not changing.

"Let go," he ordered the blonde boy coldly, "this man must be punished."

"Yeah, I know! We'll punish him but for now—calm down will you!" the blonde boy didn't remove his arms from the King, "you're about to bring down the hospital with your crazy powers, you!"

And sure enough we see the hospital seemingly unable to hold its ground from the fierce power. King Yuuri kept his eyes to it, and then to the man he was hanging upside down. The King's eyes flickered.

"_He must be... punished..."_

And down everything went—the air, the leaves, the trees, and even the man who got knocked out in the process.

Wolfram looked totally dishevelled as he sat at the ground on his butt with Yuuri on his lap. Everything was back to normal yet he could still hear people talking frantically around them. After awhile, the pretty boy blinked before finally giving a long sigh.

"Really, you..." he whispered, looking at Yuuri's body, "you're always a handful."

"Wolfram..." said Yuuri's soft voice as he slowly tried to sit properly and when he did, he looked Wolfram in the eye with his own face almost about to cry, "Wolfram... y-your face..." he reached a hand but was not able to touch the injured cheeks out of fear that it might worsen, "your face..."

Wolfram was too struck to react at first, but then pressed his lips close.

"It's okay, it's fine..." the blonde boy tried to say but he was still too overwhelmed by the King's reaction to his injury, "t-that's just a scratch... it will heal in no time so don't worry about it..."

"But..." Yuuri's eyes were almost swimming in tears. It made Wolfram stare for a long while.

"Y-you wimp!" he blurted out after some time, "stop making a big fuss about this! I- I'm not hurt at all!"

But when Yuuri still continued to look like he was going to cry did a nerve pop out of Wolfram's head.

"I said—quit crying over me!" he pinched Yuuri by the cheek and didn't let go easily.

"O-oooww! Wolffram!"

"That's what you get for worrying over me for no reason!" snapped the blonde boy with raised eyebrows, "what are you crying about anyways? We have Gizella at home so I'm sure it's going to be alright! Besides..."

Yuuri watched Wolfram smile and was once again struck by how this pretty boy could be so _beautiful._

They definitely don't make them like that on Earth.

Wolfram dusted himself as he stood up and then turning to Yuuri he added—

"...I'm more than just a pretty face, am I not? You said so yourself."

Yuuri stared at the boy standing tall before him and then had to smile.

Yes, he was beautiful.

* * *

Later that night, we see a door opening and a man in his boots walking in the silent room of the King. He stopped by the bed and watched the two people sleeping on it peacefully. The first one was a blonde boy, sleeping with his pink night dress and the other a black haired boy in his pyjamas. The two were sleeping with their heads touching each other again like the last time.

Conrad smiled.

He had heard the whole story from Yozak whom he assigned to look after the two while he was gone. The brown haired man already knew that these two have the ability to attract trouble and sure enough something came. Yozak said he was with the two until they came out of the hospital but was delayed to help them for he faced five other rogues who disguised themselves as civilians. The idea that some of the humans under the roof of the hospital were a threat alarmed Günter so much that he sent Yozak back to the hospital; but it was with caution to never accuse or harm the other humans.

It made Gwendal roll his eyes.

Now as Conrad gazed at the two, he couldn't help looking over his younger brother's cheeks. Gizella made a wonderful healing magic on Wolfram that it was as if the scar was never there at all. Conrad also heard about why Yuuri was so angry and could sympathize with the King. Admittedly, he and even Gwendal would probably have the same reaction—though not as showy as his highness.

For both brothers love their youngest—no matter how spoiled he may be.

"...wimp..." Wolfram muttered under his breath.

Conrad smiled again and decided to go.

Indeed, if Wolfram ever knew what he was thinking... his youngest brother would most definitely call him 'wimp' as well.

And he closed the door.

Yuuri slept well and then snuggled his head closer unconsciously to the person next to his. The blonde boy also moved closer.

Their lips met.

But no one was a witness to that except the full moon shining above.

It was just another night in the Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_A/N: I'd hung anyone that dares lift a finger to Wolfram too!_

**_~THE END~_**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
